The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for correcting for thermal variation of a display after or during a power cycle.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Image artifacts may appear on an electronic display due to thermal variations of the electronic display. Thermal variations may arise due to other electronic components near the electronic display, such as a processor or wireless network transceiver, but may also arise due to external sources such as sunlight on different areas on the display. Since individual pixels of the electronic display may operate differently depending on the temperature, these thermal variations could result in image artifacts. For example, if one area of the electronic display is hotter than another part of the electronic display, pixels from the different areas that receive image data of the same color might appear to be different when the pixels should be uniform. Pixel behavior sensing may be used to identify and correct these artifacts, but sensing takes some time, possibly causing display of the artifacts for some time.